


Live of a Bug Knight

by Darknecessary



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: I Really love the game Hollow Knight.I thought about what the Characters might feel.





	1. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow Knight went through the city of tears and found that beautiful lost soul singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01wz4S6fjqA
> 
> Listen to this while reading, please. (or before if on mobile)

Hollow Knight had totally forgotten the time. He had gone through that path and heard that beautiful voice. The female singer was a butterfly once. She had huge shimmering wings and blonde hair. Hollow Knight wondered, if she was a huge star, before she had died.

He felt an ache in his breast.   
She had died. She was a lost soul and he- with his Dream Nail- was here, to save her. 

Her singing was even more beautiful to him, now that he acknowledged, he had to.... 

 

Hollow knight sat down to listen. 

To push such an important thing away, saving some time, was definitely wrong, but he did not want to end it. Not now. 

Suddenly he felt the long way down here (or was it up?) in his back. In his legs. Why was he doing this anyways? What was the purpose of all this fights and deaths?

He was here, listening to the wonderful Marissa. Maybe he could stay and die. Maybe he could find peace?

But the infestation was already eating The Grounds and the souls of innocent bugs.   
No. No giving up. He could not stay! He had a purpose and he had a mission.

With heavy heart and tears in his eyes, he stood and lifted the Dream Nail. 

One more soul to be freed.   
One more Soul added to the Dream Nail.   
One more soul on his way to fulfill his determination.

But why was this one hurting so much?

The new silence was heavy. The silence he already used to call friend minutes ago.   
Now it was heavy on his shoulders.   
After listening to this song, after feeling free, the silence was nearly choking him. 

But it was just another soul. 

He would get used to the silence again, right? 

He always had.

Hollow Knight needed a few more minutes, looking at the empty stage in front of him, before he was ready to leave. 

He had met many souls up to this point. 

Tiso, who was sort of a friend.  
Hornet, who was frenemy.  
Cloth, who gave him the strength to carry on.  
Quirrel, which he did not understand, but liked somehow.

Marissa.  
Who gave him just a moment of peace.


	2. Reason to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel gave the mask to the dreamer, but what now?

"You know... I did, what I had to do, right?", Quirrel asked. 

Hollow Knight sat beneath him and looked over the crystal blue lake. 

"I brought her the mask.", Quirrel nodded as to defend his words. 

Hollow Knight looked up to him. 

"It was my task, right?", the taller bug said. 

Hollow Knight nodded. Quirrel had saved his life. 

"I think, this will be the last time we met.", Quirrel looked into the water. 

They stayed quiet for a long time. 

Hollow Knight had startet to like Quirrel. Whenever they had met, he had felt good in a strange way. Quirrel was just like him. A restless wanderer on his seek for purpose. But in all that rush of life, Quirrel had always found the calm, to just sit on a bench and watch the water flow, the crystals glow, or the rain fall. And he gave Hollow Knight some of his silence and rest.

Now, Quirrel had done, what had to be done. 

He felt empty. 

What was now? After his journey ended. 

Hollow Knight was afraid. Would he end this way too? Would he also lose his meaning in life?

But, couldn't Quirrel just go one? Seek a new adventure and meet bugs and.... life?

Maybe he could, but only if there was something left to life for. Hollow Knight had to go. He had to tell his own story and save what was left to save. 

He had to save The Grounds so that Quirrel had a reason to life. But would it be enough?

Hollow Knight hoped so, when he got up. 

He hugged Quirrel for a long moment and went his way.

 

This was the last time he saw Quirrel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until this point, it would be totally awesome, if you could leave a comment, of what you liked and disliked. I really try to get better every chapter. 
> 
> Thanks and love!


End file.
